Kurenai's new jutsu
by dragontali
Summary: Kurenai uses a new jutsu on Naruto. She spent a lot of time working on it and it's just for him to welcome him back. Please review.


This is made at the very beginning of Shippuden.

Kurenai Tickling Naruto

Kurenai was walking down the main road of the village when she saw Naruto standing on top of a lightpost. She didn't recognize him at first till she saw Jaraiya underneath the post with Sakura. She had liked the boy for a long time now but was in a relationship with Asuma and decided that Naruto was way to young for her. Still she felt the need to welcome the boy back home after his long journey for 2 1/2 years. So she walked up to the group that had now crowded since Naruto came down.

"Hey Naruto! Welcome back. How was your journey?" Kurenai asked nicely. Jaraiya walked up to her with hearts in his eyes but was quickly launched far away by a quick kick to a place all guys fear of being hurt.

"Oh it was pretty good. Pervy sage taught me a lot. Most of it perverted though." Naruto said the last part with dissapointment much to Kurenai's delight.

"Well we should catch up over lunch sometime. I know we didn't talk much before you left but I'd really like to get to know you." Kurenai said with a little to much enthusiam in her voice fortunately for her Naruto didn't seem to catch it.

"Sure how about tomorrow at Ichiraku's around 1ish?" Said Naruto throwing up one of his fake smiles. He really did like Kurenai but she was dating Asuma-sensei and it wouldn't work between them.

"Sounds good!" Kurenai told Naruto as she skipped away. She had to come up with a plan to really unlock one of his real secrets and keep that stupid mask that he always wears around every1 off. She then thought up something completely devious and ran off to go and try and practice.

The next day Kurenai had perfected what she had been working on and went to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's. She couldn't stop herself from running there she was so excited to try out her new technique.

She got there before Naruto did and asked Tuechi if he could please drug Naruto's food for her. She said it was a training exercise to have him knocked out and have him wake up in an unknown place and he had to get out of it. Teuchi, knowing nothing about ninjas, merely agreed and put the drug in Naruto's soon to be bowl.

About 20 minutes later Naruto showed up and he and Kurenai ate and talked about the how life had been over the past 2 1/2 years. Eventually Naruto began to succumb to the drug and passed out. (He had 20 bowls of it and Teuchi put a little bit of the drug in every bowl. I'm impressed he made it that far.)

Kurenai then took him away to her house and tied him up and took off his shirt. (She didn't want to take off his pants and risk a major nosebleed since she already had nose dripping from his shirt being offso she just left them on.)

About 30 minutes later Naruto woke up and asked Kurenai where he was. The only response he got was Kurenai putting him in a genjutsu. (That was the technique she'd been working on if you hadn't figured it out.) He awoke in the genjutsu with about 20 of him spread around the room. And 8 Kurenai's standing each one of them.

"W-What's going on here Kurenai-sensei?" Asked Naruto timidly.

"Oh Naruto I'm happy you asked we're going to tickle you on every possible part of your body." Said all the Kurenai's simultaneously as they began to poke different parts of their body. Naruto clamped his body from laughing trying desperately not to laugh.

"Oh Naruto don't bother. You've got 20x the feeling in here and I'm going to tickle your feet one at each foot. One at each thigh. One at each armpit. One at your belly and one at your neck." Said 1 Kurenai as she was poking his most ticklish spot. His armpits.

Naruto began to buck and cry but still hadn't cracked. Of course they hadn't started the tickling yet.

"Alright since he doesn't want to laugh we're just gonna have to make it harder for him." Said the "lead" Kurenai. All the kurenai's began to tickle the Narutos and the result was instantaneous.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA K-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KURENAI! ! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT! 'T! GAHHH! STOHOHHOHOHOHOHP!"  
>"Don't stop? Alright well just remembered you asked for it" said Kurenai as she began to take the tickling up a notch. Some using brushes others using feathers.<p>

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! 'S NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT I MEAHAHAHANT!" Naruto's laughing began becoming screams. He was about to pee but he'd never let Kurenai know that. She'd make sure he did it to himself.

"Awww what's wrong is Naruto ticklish?" One of the Kurenai's asked as she blew a raspberry into his belly. That Naruto exploded into laughter because of the sensitivity of all the Kurenai's tickling plus the blowing. He had to pee and he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHRENAI! I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVE TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO PEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEH!" Screamed Naruto.

"Aw does baby Naruto need a diaper?" The Kurenai's asked.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHII AHAHAHAM NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT A BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABY!" By this time a small tent had formed in Naruto's pants and it wasn't because he had to pee. Unfortunately for Naruto Kurenai noticed.

"Aw Naruto getting a little excited aren't you?" Asked Kurenai with a laugh.

"THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Laughed Naruto.

Well Naruto laughed for an hour before passing out and peeing himself multiple times. Kurenai just loved the fact he had amazing stamina and abused every second of it. She then took him back home to his bed and tucked him in.

Naruto awoke the next morning and wondered if he would let Kurenai use that jutsu on him again sometime cuz he really did enjoy that.


End file.
